thevenusprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Einführung
Startseite - deutsch Willkommen Das Venus Projekt stellt eine verwegene, neue Richtung für die Menschheit vor, die nichts geringeres als eine totale Umgestaltung unserer Kultur mit sich bringt. Viele Menschen befassen sich heutzutage mit den Problemen, mit denen sich unsere moderne Gesellschaft konfrontiert sieht: Arbeitslosigkeit, Gewaltverbrechen, Verdrängung menschlicher Arbeitskräfte durch Maschinen, Überbevölkerung und dem Verfall der Ökosysteme der Erde. Wie du sehen wirst ist das Venus Projekt bestrebt, alle diese Probleme anzugehen und zwar durch Erforschung, Entwicklung und Anwendung durchführbarer Lösungen. Dies soll erreicht werden durch innovative Ansätze für soziales Bewusstsein, Bildungsanreize und durch die konstante Anwendung des Besten, was Wissenschaft und Technologie für das Sozialsystem zu bieten haben. Das Venus Projekt bietet einen verständlichen Plan für soziale Rückführung, im Zuge derer Menschen, Technologie und Natur wieder auf lange Sicht in einem dynamischen und nachhaltigen Gleichgewicht koexistieren können. thumb|right|360px Porträt Das Venus Projekt ist eine Organisation, die einen umsetzbaren Aktionsplan für sozialen Wandel vorschlägt. Das Ziel ist eine friedliche und nachhaltige globale Zivilisation. Das Venus Projekt entwirft eine alternative Zukunft, in der Menschenrechte nicht mehr leere Worte auf Papier, sondern eine Lebensgrundhaltung sind. Wir betreiben ein 8 Hektar großes Forschungszentrum in Venus, Florida. Angesichts der enormen Herausforderungen, denen unsere heutige Gesellschaft gegenüber steht, wird es immer offensichtlicher, dass eine kritische Überprüfung unserer Werte längst überfällig geworden ist. Wir müssen einige der grundlegenden Themen und Annahmen unserer Gesellschaft überdenken und neu bewerten. Diese Selbstanalyse wirft die Fragen auf, was die Natur des Menschen ist, was es bedeutet, ein Mitglied einer "Zivilisation" zu sein, und was wir heute tun können, um eine sichere und glückliche Zukunft für alle Menschen auf der Welt zu gewährleisten. Uns bleiben nur noch wenige Alternativen. Die Antworten der Vergangenheit bieten keine Lösungen mehr. Entweder machen wir weiter wie bisher und pflegen unsere überholten sozialen Bräuche und gewohnten Gedankengänge - in diesem Fall riskieren wir unsere Zukunft - oder wir wenden ein Wertesystem an, das der neuen Gesellschaft im ständigen Wandel entspricht. Die Erfahrung lehrt uns, dass menschliches Verhalten beeinflusst werden kann, entweder hin zu konstruktiven oder destruktiven Handlungen. Genau darum geht es im Venus Projekt: Unsere Technologien und Ressourcen sollen ideal genutzt werden für den maximalen Nutzen für die Menschen und den Planeten. Man sollte neue Denkweisen und Lebensweisen suchen, die das ungeheure Potential des menschlichen Geistes ans Licht bringen und würdigen. Das Venus Projekt bietet der Menschheit eine kühne Zukunftsvision, die auf nichts geringeres als auf die vollständige Neugestaltung unserer Kultur abzielt. Das Nachfolgende ist kein Versuch, vorherzusagen was geschehen wird sondern was geschehen könnte. Die Verantwortung für unsere Zukunft liegt in unseren Händen und durch Entscheidungen in der Gegenwart beinflussen wir sie. Die größte Ressource, die uns heute zur Verfügung steht, ist unser Einfallsreichtum. Während Sozialreformer und Expertenkomissionen Strategien entwerfen, die nur auf oberflächliche Symptone abzielen, ohne auf die ursächlichen sozialen Verhaltensweisen einzugehen, nähert sich das Venus Projekt diesem Problem auf eine andere Art: Wir glauben nicht, dass wir diese Probleme im Rahmen der gegenwärtigen politischen und wirtschaftlichen Strukturen lösen können. Es würde zu viele Jahre dauern, um bedeutende Veränderungen zu erzielen. Sehr wahrscheinlich würden diese dann in einem solchen Maße verwässert und teilweise zurückgenommen werden, dass die Veränderungen nicht mehr auszumachen wären. Das Venus Projekt befürwortet eine alternative Vision für eine nachhaltige neue Weltzivilisation, ungleich jeder bisherigen Zivilisation. Auch wenn die Beschreibung des Projekts sehr knapp gehalten ist, so gründet sie auf jahrelanger Analyse und der experimentellen Forschung von vielen, vielen Menschen aus verschiedensten wissenschaftlichen Disziplinen. Das Venus Projekt schlägt eine neue Herangehensweise vor, die den Menschen und die Umwelt in den Mittelpunkt stellt. Es ist eine erreichbare Vision einer vielversprechenden, besseren Zukunft, die dem Zeitgeist angemessen ist, und die zweckmäßig und realisierbar ist - für eine bessere Zukunft aller Menschen auf der Welt. Das Venus Projekt tritt für eine direkte Neugestaltung der Kultur ein, sodass die uralten Ungerechtigkeiten Krieg, Armut, Hunger, Schulden, Umweltzerstörung und unnötiges menschliches Leiden nicht nur als vermeidbar, sondern als völlig untragbar betrachtet werden. Eines der grundlegenden Ziele des Venus Projektes ist es, alle Ressourcen der Erde als das gemeinschaftliche Erbe aller Menschen dieser Welt anzusehen. Alles andere würde einfach zu einer Fortsetzung des gleichen Spektrums an Problemen führen, wie sie dem gegenwärtigen System anhaften. In der Geschichte verlief der Wandel langsam. Aufeinanderfolgende Gruppen inkompetenter Führer haben diejenigen abgelöst, die ihnen vorangegangen waren, aber die zugrundeliegenden sozialen und ökonomischen Probleme bestanden weiterhin, weil das grundlegende Wertesystem unverändert blieb. Die Probleme, denen wir heute gegenüberstehen, können wir nicht mit politischen oder finanziellen Mitteln lösen, weil sie im Grunde technischer Natur sind. Es könnte sogar sein, dass es nicht genug Geld gibt, um für die notwendigen Veränderungen zu bezahlen, aber es gibt mehr als genug Ressourcen. Deshalb befürwortet das Venus Projekt einen Übergang von einer auf Geld basierten Gesellschaft hin zu einer ressourcenbasierten weltweiten Wirtschaft. Wir sind uns bewusst, dass der Übergangsprozess von unserer heutigen Kultur - einer überholten, da politisch unfähigen und auf Verknappung der Ressourcen bedachten - hin zu dieser neuen, humaneren Gesellschaft einen Quantensprung sowohl bezüglich der Denk- als auch der Handlungsweisen verlangt. Ein veraltetes geldbasiertes System Das geldbasierte System entstand vor Jahrhunderten. Alle ökonomischen Systeme dieser Welt - Sozialismus, Kommunismus, Faschismus und sogar das gepriesene System des freien Marktes, fördern soziale Schichtenbildung, Elitarismus, Nationalismus und Rassismus, vor allem wegen wirtschaftlicher Ungleichheit. So lange in einem sozialsystem Geld- oder Tauschhandel betrieben wird, werden Menschen und Nationen nach einem Wettbewerbsvorteil streben, und wenn sie den nicht auf wirtschaftlichen Wegen erreichen können, millitärisch intervenieren. Wir benutzen nach wie vor die selben überholten Methoden. Unser gegenwärtiges monetäres System ist weder fähig, jedem einen hohen Lebensstandard zu liefern, noch kann es den Schutz der Umwelt sicherstellen, denn der Hauptantrieb ist Profit. Strategien wie Personaleinsparungen oder illegale Giftmüllentsorgungen erhöhen die Profitmargen. Mit dem Aufkommen von Automatisierungen, der Einbindung von Robotern in Produktionsprozessen, künstlicher Intelligenz und Outscourcing werden immer mehr Menschen durch Maschinen ersetzt. Als Folge werden immer weniger Menschen die Mittel dazu haben, Güter und Leistungen zu kaufen, obwohl unsere Fähigkeit im Überfluss zu produzieren weiterhin besteht. Unser heutigen, veralteten politischen und ökonomischen Systeme sind weder in der Lage die wahren Vorteile unserer heutigen innovativen Technologien zum größten Nutzen aller Menschen anzuwenden, noch können sie die Benachteiligungen so vieler Menschen überwinden. Unsere Technologie eilt immer weiter voraus, und trotzdem sind unsere sozialen Ansichten relativ unverändert geblieben. Um es anders auszudrücken - der kulturelle Wandel hat nicht mit den technologischen Errungenschaften Schritt gehalten. Tatsache ist, dass wir die Mittel haben, um Güter und Leistungen für jeden im Überfluss herzustellen. Unglücklicherweise wurde die heutige Wissenschaft und Technologie daran gehindert den größtmöglichen Nutzen zu erzielen, und zwar aus Gründen des Eigennutzes und Profits durch geplante Überalterung, auch bekannt als bewusste Vorenthaltung von Effizienz. Zum Beispiel das Landwirtschaftministerium der vereinigten Staaten: Man würde annehmen, dass dort daran geforscht wird, wie der Ernteertrag pro Hektar erhöht werden kann; statt dessen bezahlen sie Farmer dafür, nicht mit voller Kapazität zu produzieren. Das monetäre System hat die Tendenz, die Methoden zurückzuhalten, die den Interessen der Menschen und der Umwelt am dienlichsten wären. In einem monetären System ist unsere Kaufkraft nicht an unsere Produktions- oder Leistungskapazitäten gebunden. Zum Beispiel liegen während einer wirtschaftlichen Flaute Computer oder DVDs in den Kaufregalen und Autos stehen auf Parkplätzen, aber die meisten Leute haben nicht die nötige Kaufkraft um sie zu kaufen. Die Erde ist immer noch die gleiche; es sind nur die überholten Spielregeln, die Unfrieden, Mangel und unnötiges menschliches Leid erzeugen. Ein monetäres System entwickelte sich vor Jahren als ein Werkzeug, um menschliches Verhalten in einer Umgebung zu kontrollieren, in der Mangel herrscht. Heute wird Geld nicht benutzt, um die Wirtschaft zum Nutzen für die allgemeine Bevölkerung zu beeinflussen, sondern zum Nutzen derjenigen, die den finanziellen Reichtum der Staaten besitzen. Ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft Alle Sozialsysteme, unabhängig von politischer Auffassung, religiösem Glauben, oder sozialen Bräuchen, hängen letztenendes von natürlichen Rohstoffen ab, wie zum Beispiel von sauberer Luft und sauberem Wasser, von bewirtschaftbarem Land und von den notwendigen Technologien und Fachkräften, um einen hohen Lebensstandard aufrechterhalten zu können. Kurz, eine ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft verwendet existierende Rohstoffe anstelle von Geld und ermöglicht eine faire und hocheffiziente Methode der Ressourcenverteilung für die gesamte Bevölkerung. Es ist ein System, in dem alle Güter und Leistungen ohne die Notwendigkeit von Geld, Krediten, Tauschwaren, oder jeglicher anderen Form von Schuld oder Dienstbarkeit verfügbar sind. Die Erde ist hat Rohstoffe im Überfluss; unsere heutige Praxis, Rohstoffe durch monetäre Systeme zu rationieren ist sinnlos und steht unserem Überleben im Wege. Die moderne Gesellschaft hat Zugang zu weit fortgeschrittenen Technologien. Sie kann Essen, Kleidung, Wohnraum, medizinische Versorgung und eine sinnvolle Schuldbildung ermöglichen und kann sich eine unbegrenzte Versorgung durch erneuerbare, saubere Energie durch Geothermie, Sonne, Wind, Gezeiten und anderen Quellen erschließen. Es ist heutzutage möglich, jedem einen sehr hohen Lebensstandard mit allen Annehmlichkeiten, die eine wohlhabende Zivilisation auszeichen, zu bieten. Dies kann durch die wohlüberlegte und humane Anwendung von Wissenschaft und Technologie umgesetzt werden. Um die Bedeutung einer ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft verstehen zu können, stelle man sich vor, dass alles Geld auf dieser Erde verschwinden würde; so lange der Mutterboden, Fabriken und andere Ressourcen intakt blieben, könnten wir alles nötige bauen und jegliches menschliche Bedürfnis bedienen. Menschen benötigen kein Geld, sondern freien Zugang zu notwendigen Gütern. In einer ressourcenbasierten Ökonomie wäre Geld bedeutungslos. Es bräuchte nur die Ressourcen, die Produktion und die Verteilung der Produkte. Wären Bildung und Ressourcen allen Menschen ohne Preisschild zugänglich, gäbe es kein Limit für das menschliche Potenzial. Auch wenn dies schwer vorstellbar scheint, hätte sogar die reichste Person unserer Zeit in einer ressourcenbasierten Ökonomie, wie sie vom Venus Projekt vorgeschlagen wird, ein viel besseres Leben. Heutzutage lebt der Mittelstand besser als die Könige des Mittelalters. In einer ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft würde jeder Mensch besser als die Superreichen von heute leben. In solch einer Gesellschaft wäre das Maß für Erfolg das Erreichen der persönlichen Ziele anstelle der Anhäufung von Reichtum, Eigentum und Macht. Es kommt auf uns an Menschliches Verhalten unterliegt den gleichen Gesetzen wie jedes andere natürliche Phänomen. Unsere Bräuche, Verhaltensweisen und Werte sind Nebeneffekte unserer Kultur. Niemand wird mit Gier, Vorurteilen, Fanatismus, Patriotismus und Hass geboren; alle diese Verhaltenweisen sind erlernt worden. Wird die Umgebung nicht verändert, tritt ähnliches Verhalten wiederholt auf. Heute existiert viel von der für die Umsetzung einer ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft notwendigen Technologie. Wenn wir uns dafür entscheiden, mit den Beschränkungen unserer geldbasierten Wirtschaft zu leben, dann wahrscheinlich auch mit deren Folgen: Krieg, Armut, Hunger, Mangel, Kriminalität, Ignoranz, Stress, Angst und Ungleichheit. Wenn wir andererseits das Konzept einer ressourcenbasierten Ökonomie annehmen, es weiter erforschen und unser Verständnis davon mit unseren Freunden teilen, wird das der Menschheit helfen, sich aus ihrem derzeitigen Zustand weiterzuentwickeln. Ziele und Vorschläge Wir sind es gewohnt, in unseren Massenmedien Kommentare über die heutigen sozialen Probleme zu lesen oder zu hören; dabei geht es um globale Erwärmung, Umweltzerstörung, Arbeitslosigkeit, Kriminalität, Gewalt, Armut, Hunger und Bevölkerungsexplosion. Aber wie oft hören wir von machbaren Plänen, um viele dieser sozialen Probleme zu lindern? Es ist relativ einfach die Gesellschaft zu kritisieren, aber Lösungswege zu finden und umzusetzen ist viel schwieriger. Das Venusprojekt ist ein wahrhafter Entwurf für eine neue Weltzivilisation, basierend auf den menschlichen Bedürfnissen und der Wiederherstellung unserer Umwelt. Basierend auf der wissenschaftlichen Methode bietet das Venus Projekt der Gesellschaft eine größere Wahlfreiheit an, mit dem Ziel, eine neuen Ära des Friedens und des nachhaltigen Umgangs mit der Natur zu erreichen. Durch die Einführung einer ressourcenbasierten Wirtschaft und einer Vielzahl an Innovationen und neuen umweltfreundlichen Technologien werden die Vorschläge des Venus Projekts Kriminalität, Armut, Hunger, Obdachlosigkeit und viele anderen akuten Probleme, wie sie in der heutigen Welt vorkommen, drastisch reduzieren. Eine Erkenntnis des Venus Projekts ist die Tatsache, dass große Teile des fehlgeleiteten Verhaltens in der heutigen Gesellschaft direkt aus der entmenschlichenden Umgebung eines monetären Systems resultieren. Außerdem hat die Automatisierung zu einem Ersetzen der menschlichen Arbeit durch Maschinen geführt, und am Ende dieser Entwicklung werden die meisten Menschen nicht mehr die Kaufkraft besitzen, um sich die produzierten Güter und Leistungen zu kaufen. Das Venus Projekt unterstützt ein soziales System, in dem Automatisierung und Technologie intelligent im Rahmen eines umfassenden sozialen Entwurfs eingesetzt werden, dessen oberstes Ziel es ist, die Lebensqualität statt den Profit zu maximieren. Das Projekt führt auch einige hilfreiche und praxisnaher Werte ein. Das ist im perfekten Einklang mit den spirituellen Aspekten und Ideen der meisten Religionen auf der Welt. Was das Venus Projekt aber davon abhebt ist sein Vorschlag, diese Ideale in eine funktionierende Realität zu übertragen. PHASE EINS Die erste Phase der Langzeitpläne des Venus Projekts ist bereits im Gange. Jacque Fresco, Futurist, Erfinder, Industriedesigner und Gründer des Venus Projekts und seine Partnerin Roxanne Meadows haben den Bau eines 8 Hektar großen Forschungszentrums in Venus, Florida abgeschlossen, das dabei helfen soll, die Vorschläge des Venus Projekts zu präsentieren. Es wurden Videos, Flugblätter und ein vor kurzem veröffentliches Buch, `The Best That Money Can't Buy: Beyond Politics, Poverty, and War´ produziert, um dieses Projekt und seine vielen Vorschläge bekannt zu machen. PHASE ZWEI Phase Zwei sieht die Produktion eines ausführlichen Films vor, der zeigen soll, wie eine Welt funktioniert, in der die Vorschläge des Venus Projekts umgesetzt werden. Dieser Film zeigt eine bejahende Vision einer friedlichen Gesellschaft, in der alle Menschen auf der Erde wie eine weltweite Familie leben; eine Zivilisation, in der alle Menschen daran arbeiten, ein besseres Verständnis für ihre gemeinsame Welt zu erlangen. Dieser Film ist für Erwachsene und Kinder gleichermaßen unterhaltend und lehrreich gestaltet. PHASE DREI Auf dem Weg dahin, seine Ideale in die Praxis umzusetzen, wird das Venus Projekt Entwürfe und Pläne in einer experimentellen Forschungsstadt testen. Für die meisten der nötigen Technologien und Gebäude dieser Städte sind Blaupausen in Entwicklung. Es laufen Sammelaktionen, um die Konstruktion der ersten Experimentalstadt zu finanzieren. Diese neue experimentelle Forschungsstadt wird auf die Umsetzung der Ziele des Venus Projekts ausgerichtet sein. Diese Ziele sind im einzelnen: 1. Die weltweiten Rohstoffe als allgemeines Erbe aller Menschen zu erklären. 2. Die künstlichen Grenzen überwinden, die Menschen willkürlich voneinander trennen. 3. Nationale geldbasierte Wirtschaften durch eine globale ressourcenbasierte Wirtschaft ersetzen. 4. Die Weltbevölkerung durch Bildung und freiwillige Geburtenkontrolle stabilisieren. 5. Die Rückgewinnung und Wiederherstellung der natürlichen Umwelt nach allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Erkenntnissen und Möglichkeiten. 6. Neugestaltung von Städten, Transportsystemen, Landwirtschaftsbetrieben und Fabriken nach Gesichtspunkten der Energieeffizienz, Sauberkeit und einfacher Erfüllung der Bedürfnisse aller Menschen. 7. Stufenweise die Rolle von Kapitalgesellschaften und Regierungen (lokal, national und supranational) als Entscheidungsträger in der Gesellschft überflüssig machen. 8. Neue Technologien teilen und zum Nutzen aller Nationen anwenden. 9. Die Entwicklung und Nutzung von emissionsfreien erneuerbaren Engergiequellen. 10. Produkte von höchstmöglicher Qualität zum Nutzen der Weltbevölkerung herstellen. 11. Die zwangsweise Durchführung von Umweltstudien vor der Umsetzung von Großprojekten. 12. Kreativität und Motivation auf allen Linien fördern um konstruktive Initiativen anzuregen. 13. Nationalismus, Fanatismus und Vorurteilen durch Bildung entwachsen. 14. Die Abschaffung von Elitendenken durch technische oder andere Mittel. 15. Die Entwicklung von Methodiken mittels gewissenhafter Forschung anstelle von willkürlicher Meinungen. 16. Die Kommunikation in den Schulen verbessern, sodass unsere Sprache die physischen Eigenschaften der Welt besser beschreiben kann. 17. Nicht nur alles körperlich Lebensnotwendige bereitstellen, sondern auch geistig stimulierende Herausforderungen anbieten, bei denen Individualität anstatt Uniformität gefördert werden. 18. Und abschließend, die Menschen auf intellektueller und emotionaler Ebene auf die vor uns liegenden Veränderungen und Herausforderungen vorbereiten. PHASE VIER Nach der Fertigstellung der experimentellen Forschungsstadt ist dort ein Themenpark geplant, der die Besucher unterhaltsam und informativ über menschen- und umweltfreundliche Lebensführung informieren soll, wie sie vom Venus Projekt angedacht ist. In ihm werden hocheffiziente intelligente Häuser, saubere Transportsysteme, fortgeschrittene Computertechnologie und eine Reihe anderer Innovationen präsentiert werden, die in sehr kurzer Zeit die Lebensqualität aller Menschen verbessern können. Niemand kann die Zukunft vorhersagen. Wir können nur aufgrund unserer heute verfügbaren Informationen und Tendenzen Vermutungen anstellen. Für solche Vermutungen sind Bevölkerungswachstum, technologischer Fortschritt, weltweite Umweltbedingungen und Verfügbarkeit von Rohstoffen wichtige Kriterien. Es gibt keine einzige Philosophie oder Meinung, sei sie religiös, politisch, wissenschaftlich oder ideologisch, and der sich niemand stört. Trotzdem sind wir uns sicher, dass die einzigen bedrohlich wirkenden Askepte des Venus Projekts diejenigen sind, die andere hineinprojizieren. Das Venus Projekt ist weder utopisch von orwellianisch, noch spiegelt es die Träume realitätsfremder Idealisten wieder. Stattdessen zeigt es erreichbare Ziele, die nur die intelligente Anwendung dessen erfordern, was wir bereits wissen. Die einzigen Begrenzungen sind diejenigen, die wir uns selbst auferlegen. Häufig gestellte Fragen Hier klicken Forschungszentrum Umsetzung einer Vision Viele der Ideen auf dieser Website werden schon HEUTE in die Realität umgesetzt. Phase Eins des Venusprojekts ist das 8 Hektar große Designzentrum in Still Pristine, etwas südlich von Floridas Mitte gelegen, wo bereits an der Zukunft gearbeitet wird. Die Gebäude und Konferenzzentren werden durch Modelle, Illustrationen, Blaupausen, Poster, Bücher und Videopräsentationen unterstützt. Dies sind die ersten Schritte die mit dem Ziel umgesetzt wurden, die Zukunft sehbar, fühlbar und berührbar zu machen. Warum sind die ersten Gebäude des Venus Projekts domartig geformt? Der Dom benötigt die geringste Materialmenge um eine gegebene Fläche einzuschließen. Er ermöglicht eine wirkungsvolle Herstellung und Vorbearbeitung. Er ist die Form der größtmöglichen Stärke und Stabilität. Korrekt angefertigt kann der Dom extremen Winden und Erdbeben, Termitenfraß, Insektenbefall und Feuer standhalten. Vor allem erhält er, da er aus Beton gebaut wird, unsere Wälder. Die Dome verwenden verstärkten Beton, welcher schnell verfügbar und leicht herstellbar ist. Er ist gut gedämmt und schalldicht. Er bietet grenzenloses Potenzial für freie Designvorschläge. Wir könnnten Küchenzeilen, Möbel und einen großen Anteil der Inneneinrichtung als integralen Betandteil des Gebäudes anfertigen, was wenig Instandhaltungsaufwand und Reparatur erfordert. Die Natur hat die Domform als die effizienteste Verpackung für das menschliche Gehirn gefunden; also könnte man sagen, dass jeder in einem Dom lebt! Die beschriebenen Gebäude zeigen die Art von Dingen, die kommen werden - nicht nur in der Architektur, sondern auch in allen bereits verfügbaren Lebensbereichen. Alles kann sauber, sicher, hochtechnisiert und ästhetisch ansprechend entworfen werden und trotzdem im Einklang mit der Natur sein. Das Venus Projekt verwendet das Beste von Forschung und Technologie bei gleichzeitiger Erhaltung der Natur. Kontakt Hier klicken The Venus Project Videos Jacque Fresco on ZDAY 2010 Roxanne Meadows on ZDAY 2010 (part 1) Roxanne Meadows on ZDAY 2010 (part 2) Jacque Fresco NZ Television Interview London Lecture Part 1 London Lecture Part 2 Designing the Future (From Zday 2009) What is The Venus Project? The Venus Project on the Discovery Channel The Venus Project on Fox News 7 (2009) - MORE Future by Design trailer by William Gazecki Partial Larry King Interview Videos von Douglas Mallette Awakening (part 1) Awakening (part 2) Awakening (part 3) Awakening (part 4) Our Technical Reality (part 1) Our Technical Reality (part 2) Our Technical Reality (part 3) Our Technical Reality (part 4) Our Technical Reality (part 5) Our Technical Reality (part 6) Filme und Videos von Peter Joseph zeitgeist-moving forward, Zeitgeist, The Movie Zeitgeist: Addendum Zeitgeist - Imagine Social Pathology Where Are We Going? (part 1) Where Are We Going? (part 2) Where Are We Now? Spenden The Venus Project sammelt Spenden für einen grossen Kino Film, welcher das Leben in einer Ressourcen basierten Wirtschaft zeigt. Dieser Film wird gestaltet um die breite Masse der Gesellschaft auf der ganzen Welt zu erreichen. Damit wird eine spannende, nachhaltige und neue soziale Richtung gezeigt. Eine Vision wie unsere Zukunft sein kann wenn wir Wissenschaft und Technologie intelligent auf umweltliche und menschliche Belange anwenden. Eine Zukunft in der Krieg, Armut und Hunger nichts weiter als eine ferne Erinnerung sind. Zum spenden hier klicken. Neue Initiativen (Venus, Florida – May 19th, 2011) Over the past two and a half years, The Venus Project has been honored to have the support and tireless dedication of countless individuals who have been working with the realization that a peaceful, sustainable, and equitable future for the global population is possible. With the continued support and assistance of volunteers on a local, national, and global level, the lifelong work of Jacque Fresco and the direction he introduced to the world will continue to grow and gain momentum. The Venus Project would like to thank The Zeitgeist Movement for its valuable contributions in regards to raising awareness of the work of Jacque Fresco. At this time The Venus Project feels it is important to integrate the activism under the aegis of The Venus Project in order to work on specific projects directly related to its aims and direction. Therefore the two organizations are now moving forward autonomously. The Venus Project will be engaging in several media outreach initiatives as well as upcoming lectures and conferences. The Venus Project’s organizational structures for all global projects and activism teams are now being implemented, and are now under it’s own direction. The activism teams will be open to any and all volunteers, while the project teams will be open to qualified applicants. We welcome your participation. For further information please go to: http://www.thevenusproject.com/en/get-involved/global-activism-teams The Venus Project Touren Check here for information and dates to attend The Venus Project Tours in Venus, Florida. Can I really make a change? Neue Produkte 1. Jacque Fresco Lecture Series 2010-2011 Series 1 Click Here 2. Jacque Fresco Lecture Series 2010-2011 Series 2 Click Here Neues Logo Go here to download for your use. Neue Medien V-radio Positive TV Bonding Xprerience magazine V-Radio Z-Radio Cropfm.at Greek newspaper Adesmeytos Typos TNS Radio A3 Channel TV News The Venus Project & Religion Red Ice Creations Interview wonderlance.com Conspiracyforgood.com Eposide 1 Eposide 2 inmagazin.novatv.hr Songs The Venus Project by The Lost Children of Babylon Come Tomorrow (The Ballad of Jacque Fresco) by Primitive Soul. We are one by Anelixis. Startseite - deutsch